


Duty

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki puts duty in front of everything, except for when she doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008, posted again here for archival purposes.

1\. 

Suki puts on her makeup (meticulous lines and swirls) and pretends that she’s just a child and that once she steps outside the door, she will not be a warrior, just a woman (girl, child, anything but _this_ ).

 

2\. 

“Suki, to the left flank!” she hears a distant shout from the tactics commander and she quickly changes direction, her fan swirling dangerously in the air, stained red.

 

3.

“You are now a Kyoshi Warrior, Suki,” the old woman says ceremoniously, carefully painting on the correct makeup for a full warrior. She smiles, the old woman does, and it’s bitter with the knowledge of what she’s doing to the young woman. “Congratulations,” she whispers.

 

4.

Suki puts duty in front of everything, except for when she doesn’t.

_ I don’t want to love you, _ she desperately thinks.


End file.
